Multivariate statistical methods, (size-shape methods) for analyzing ratios which follow a lognormal distribution have been developed. These size-shape tests have been applied to data on number of schistosome eggs/organ in man at autopsy as well as morphological data on birds. Computer programs from standard packages SAS, SPSS, have been adapted to give the desired tests.